Maximum Life
by SecretDIARIES1208
Summary: Ever since the day Max's parents were killed in front of her by erasers,She has been fighting for her freedom. She made it out of the school,but her life is still on the line. Will she make it out alive? FAX!
1. Chapter 1

Maximum ride story

M.P.O.V.

CHAPTER 1: CHILDHOOD MEMORIES

"Mommy no!" I called out. My mother's soft hands cupped my face and said to me in a sweet tone.

"I love you Max, don't you forget that." I looked at her as a tear slid down my face. I stayed hidden in a cabinet that was behind an old book shelf up in the attic. I saw my mother slip away from me, trying to figure out a plan.

It was too late, the monsters came. My mother tried to fight them all at once, but they were too strong. Their snouts stretched out long, revealing their canines to my mom. That's when they pounced at her.

I turned away as I covered my mouth with my bare hands so the creatures wouldn't hear me sob. They started to shift, glancing at my mother who lay on the floor, limp in a puddle of blood. They started walking toward my direction.

The wolf like creature grabbed me with a strong grip. My head jerked up in search of my father, maybe still alive. I struggled underneath the creatures arms, kicking and punching, but it was no use.

"Don't be frightened, little girl, I won't hurt you." He said with a voice like stone. I choked out a sob, while my father was dragged into the room by the same creatures.

"DADDY!" I screamed. My father looked up at me, and, mouthed the words, "_I love you"_. The creatures led my father into a closet and jammed the lock.

"Let's go" the wolf faced man said, so strong and fearless.

"No, let go of me," I said "DADDY!" as we walked out into the night. I stared back at my home. The home I grew up in, and loved…the creature's grip on me loosened, and I knead him in the stomach, "_Oof". _I sprinted to the steps of my porchas it suddenly burst into flames. I fell on my knees started to sob again. Both of my parents were _dead_, in my beloved home that was now in flames.

The hairy hands of the wolf like creatures grabbed me from behind and plunged a needle into my neck. It went pitch black.

COMMENT PLEASE

-SecretDIARIES1208


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: SOME CHILDHOOD**

**M.P.O.V.**

I awoke strapped down on a table. White coats were everywhere. I turned to my side and saw the same wolf like creatures coming toward me. I panicked; I started to gnaw on the straps that were holding me down.

These creatures, these _erasers_, that's what they are. These _erasers_ erased my family out of my life…

I saw one of the erasers stalk toward me and started to unstrap me from the table. As soon as I was freed from the grasp of the table, the eraser grabbed my skinny wrist and yanked me _hard. _ He started dragging me out of the room that was filled with white coats into a dark hallway. In the hallway there were cages _everywhere_. In these cages there were these animals that were not normal. Some of them had beaks while others had human bodies with a tigers head, but one cage caught my eye .there was a boy, he had black hair and eyes that were dark as night. He glanced at me but he was covering himself with _wings_? I was shocked._ Wings_. I turned around trying to feel my back. That's when I felt feathers. Actual _feathers._ I turned around to find wings on my back. They were brown with white streaks across. I was stunned; I didn't know what to think.

That's when I heard the eraser whisper to me "How could you not have ever noticed. They were there since you were born."

I glared at him "You're lying" I yelled. I felt tears prick my eyes. Is this true? Is this the reason why my parents never took me to an actual school? I never really bothered to look at my back (who looks at their back?).

" Don't be so stubborn, Max. This is who you are, an _experiment_" He sneered. I didn't want to start sobbing "I am _not_ an _experiment_" I snarled at him.

"Max stop lying to yourself, your just going to hurt more," he said "look at you you're a little girl, Max. You can't do anything. You're just an _innocent child."_

_Wrong_ thing to say to me. A _child,_ Maximum Ride has been called lots of things like a little girl, pipsqueak, stubborn, but a _child, _even worse an _innocent child._ I may be a five year old girl, but I know one thing for sure -I am_ NOT_ an _innocent_ _child_. If you were to witness a death of your own parents, would you called that_ innocent_? No. I am way ahead of innocent, now. I wouldn't even call myself a little girl or _ANY_ of those childish names because I am pretty mature for my age. I barely cry, when I do it's for a big reason. If you saw you parents die in front of you wouldn't you cry?_ Yes_. I am not going to let these_ erasers_ take advantage of me. Don't judge me, I love a fight…

As soon as the eraser turned his glance away from me but to the boy who I stared at before, I kicked him in his ( **AN:**_** guess**_). He fell on the floor. I ran down the hallway but I stopped as soon as I saw a girl inside one of the cages, she looked around my age and had wings, but she was a little smaller than me and frightened. I ran toward her cage and opened it and told her to "RUN!"

She got out of the cage and ran down the hallway with me. It was a dead end. We turned around and saw the erasers run at top speed toward us. I saw a window and told her to jump. She shook her head." Jump or stay here with _them_"

She turned to me and nodded whispered on a count of three…_ one… two…three_! We started to fall, but then I realized, I have _wings_. I tried to flap but I couldn't. I saw the earth coming toward me. I closed my eyes and started to remember my family who loved and cared for me, the memories we shared together. I opened my eyes and realized I wasn't falling any more. I was … _flying._ The girl next to me was screaming like a banshee (she stopped when she realized she was flying, too).

"Angel"

"What" I said

"My name is _Angel_" she said

"I'm Maximum but call me Max for short"

She glared at me deciding if she should say something or not, finally she turned to me and asked "Where are we going to go"

I stared at her blankly; I didn't realize where to go to. If you're a five year old where do you go?

"I don't k-know" I stuttered probably because it was cold outside and I was scared." Max, I should probably be the one to tell you this but I can read minds, control people's minds, breathe underwater and I can shape shift into a couple of things"

"_What" _this was a joke right?

"I'm telling you this because then we can go stay at a hotel, I can control them to let us stay there"

"Angel, won't it be a little strange if two five year olds walking into a hotel without a parent"

"Max" she said coolly "I can _contro_l minds."

**PLEASE Review!**

**-_SecretDiaries1208_**


End file.
